


one summer

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji’s mind doesn’t tend to wander during sex; but when it does, it always wanders to the same cherished memory in both his heart and soul: The One Summer.





	one summer

Genji’s mind doesn’t tend to wander during sex; but when it does, it always wanders to the same cherished memory in both his heart and soul: The One Summer. It had been a particularly warm season, reaching record temperatures throughout the world. Had it not been for Genji’s smartphone, he was sure he would’ve spend the entire summer indoors, fanning himself next to the air conditioner and dreaming of cooler days.

Not that he didn’t do just that. But during the night—

He feels Jesse go down on him, and Genji is reaching through the dark for the soft locks of hair to ground himself a bit. Enjoys the feeling of Jesse’s tongue under the head of his cock, enjoys how Jesse can make his tongue feel softer than silk and harder than steel at the same time. Able to apply just the right amount of pleasure to lure a moan out of him. Genji lets himself moan; lets himself show the vulnerability Jesse had placed him in, naked and spread out.

He moans and groans, he’s wishing for more, and he remembers—

They had been hidden in a bush on the outskirts of a nameless park, far away from prying eyes; and McCree, as Genji had still called him back then, had dropped to his knees in front of Genji. Without hesitation, McCree had taken Genji in his mouth, and Genji had placed one of his hands – hands still made out of flesh – over his own mouth, the other in McCree’s hair. Pulling him closer to feel more of McCree’s heat around his cock. It had been exhilarating, wonderful, and shameful, and Genji had come within the minute.

“Mm,” McCree had hummed after he had licked his lips and Genji’s softening member clean. “You taste great, Genji.”

“Don’t say that.” Genji had blushed, and the blush had persisted for a long time after they had sneaked away from the bush and into the filled streets. To hide it, McCree had offered him his hat – and if he had noticed that Genji’s blush had deepened at the offer, at least he hadn’t said anything about it. Genji had coughed yet another Weedle that day, and had named it Jesse; refusing to trade it, he had let it grow stronger and stronger until it finally evolved. A metaphor, perhaps—

Genji lies down on his back, moaning and groaning and not being even close to coming; knowing the sounds he’s making is turning Jesse on as much as it does to himself. He didn’t know if Jesse’s mouth had somehow gotten bigger since their early twenties, or if he had just figured out how to take Genji down to the hilt without effort. It didn’t matter.

“Jesse,” he calls out suddenly. It’s not done deep in pleasure, but in wonder instead. “Do you remember?”

Jesse stops for a bit, keeping Genji’s cock in his mouth. Then, eventually, he releases it and asks, “Remember what?”

“The first time we kissed.”

Jesse laughs. The sound touches Genji deep inside, evoking the same kind of feelings he often felt when he was young and not yet used to the world: safety and pure happiness. “I do,” Jesse says, grabbing Genji’s dick in his hand and pumping it slowly. Genji’s rising his hips in response, but he doesn’t feel the immediate rush to finish. Jesse continues, “And I remember how you fucked me afterwards, too.”

A plushie falls to the ground as Genji throws his head to one side of the other, Jesse’s mouth again on his cock. It’s a small Pikachu, old and tattered, well over a decade by now. Genji had won it from a claw machine right after McCree, shy and scruffy, had said, “I love you, Genji,” for the first time.

Though Pokémon wasn’t a big part of their relationship now, it  _ had _ been the reason they had spent so much time together, that One Summer, getting to know one another and eventually falling deeply in love.

Genji comes, Jesse’s name on his lips, a sunny summer filled with virtual monsters on his mind.


End file.
